Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle):Kwiatkowski, David J. et al., Project 2: Cantley and Shaw Abstract Over the past five years it has become clear that many tumors rewire their metabolism to support rapid growth, but that the molecular details of how each tumor rewires its metabolism depends on the unique oncogenes and tumor suppressors that dominantly control metabolism, which include all of the hamartoma syndrome genes, as the PI3K/ mTOR/ LKB1 pathways play a major role in metabolic control in normal and cancer cells. The focus of this project is to better understand metabolic vulnerabilities and provide preclinical data that would support the development of biomarker driven clinical trials to evaluate such drugs in patients with germline or the many tumors containing sporadic mutations in hamartoma syndrome genes (PTEN, LKB1, TSC1, TSC2).